Balnibarbi
Background Sir Adelaide Nepenthes Conrad Balnibarbi, born in June of 2142, was the heir to a wealthy family with a great amount of power in the space colony of Neo-Britain. She was sheltered, tutored, and spoiled until the age of fourteen, in which she met a dashing young military gentlemen and smuggled herself away on a Neo-Roman trade ship. She earned her passage by beating the ship's captain by beating him at a rousing game of three-dimensional Chessilywinks, and then decided to travel with said ship for five years as their communications expert, displaying her ease and talent at convincing people that her way was the best way and anyone that thinks otherwise should be put into an asylum. At the age of nineteen, she returned home to discover that her mother and father had died of the avian flu, and that she was the sole heir to a vast fortune and a small fleet of Neo-Britannian airships. (Her older brother, Quentin Rodolfo Merriweather Balnibarbi VI, had left the family but two years after she had to become a host in the red light district of New London, shunning the family name and calling himself Zaniah June D'arc.) She made a deal with the Neo-Britannian military that, if given crews and funding, she would serve as one of their most loyal and unrelenting admirals. And so she did. The power and will of the Revenant Seraphs (the name bestowed by her father on his fleet) was known throughout the space colonies, and Balnibarbi rose in power along with it. She was known as the Squall Despot, fierce but fair in matters of war and politics. She worked to establish trade routes between Neo-Britain and the New U.A.E, bringing trade, wealth, and prosperity. She was in the front lines at the Battle of Io, and she initiated the colonization of a few lesser-known satellites of the solar system, all by the age of 25. Sadly, she met her fate in the February of 2169, being poisoned by an unknown party while drinking her evening tea. She was not married and had no heirs, despite being one of the most sought-after ladies in the Neo-Britannian nobility. However, all of her possessions and belongings were left to the head chef of her personal vessel, the Cormorant, one William Penn-Tulay. Forum Balnibarbi is mainly a lurker, being unable to keep track of more than one forum at a time. Her attention being divided by the CC Forums, the NoBrandCon forums, and the forums of the Axis Powers Hetalia World Conference, she has given up on trying to keep track of the goings-on of any of them. Random Facts *Was a figure skater for nine years *Is unhealthily preoccupied with cosplay *Is an Illustration major with no plans for after college *Lives in a building called Zombie House *Is on staff for http://www.nobrandcon.com NoBrandCon, Wisconsin's Premier Anime Convention *Is a moderator of the http://www.youtube.com/user/APHWorldConference Axis Powers Hetalia World Conference *Is a co-founder of http://www.youtube.com/user/OurVocaloidFamily Our Vocaloid Family Category:Player Category:Lurker